Deux fantômes et des souvenirs
by MadMeary
Summary: 'Merde, Josh. Une fois de plus, frangin, tu t'es surpassé.'


Le jeu Until Dawn appartient à Supermassive Games et Sony Computer Enternainment.

L'histoire se situe avant, et au début du jeu. Attention spoilers au niveau de l'intrigue du début.

* * *

Deux fantômes et des souvenirs.

Cela n'était pas évident à vivre pour lui, vivre pour lui était une épreuve quotidienne depuis un an. Il y a de cela un an, Joshua Washington, Josh pour ses amis avait perdu ses deux sœurs dans un tragique accident dans la montagne. Aujourd'hui encore, personne ne savait exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, et l'enquête n'était toujours pas bouclée. Les souvenirs du soir où cela s'était produit restaient flous dans l'esprit du jeune homme il avait bu, beaucoup bu, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, mais il était jeune, il voulait juste s'amuser et puis ses cadettes étaient toujours là pour le materner en cas de besoin. Hannah et Beth avaient toujours été là pour lui alors pourquoi cela aurait été différent cette fois-ci. La seule chose dont il se souvenait alors qu'il était endormi sur le comptoir de la cuisine était Beth lui chuchotant '' Merde, Josh. Une fois de plus, frangin, tu t'es surpassé.'' de ce ton taquin qu'elle employait souvent avec lui. Des jumelles Beth était certainement la plus protectrice des deux, que ce soit envers sa sœur ou lui. Hannah était plus discrète, plus timide, et elle était amoureuse de Mickael Munroe. Josh estimait qu'elle était trop bien pour lui, Mike avait beau être son ami, il n'en restait pas moins un obsédé et un coureur de jupons, Hannah méritait mieux que ça, mais le garçon avait appris à se mêler de ses affaires.

Vivre avec deux filles n'était pas tous les jours évident, et comme dans toutes les fratries ils avaient eu leurs disputes, mais cela ne comptait pas car ils restaient de la même famille avant tout. Lorsqu'il était sorti de son sommeil provoqué par l'abus d'alcool, il avait cherché du regard ses sœurs, s'attendant à voir l'une ou l'autre avec un verre à la main, contenant de quoi lui faire passer sa gueule-de-bois...Cela n'était pas arrivé, lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait vu le regard effrayé, horrifié, gêné et désespéré de ses amis...Ils étaient tous là, devant le pas de la porte du chalet, tous sauf deux, et il avait comprit, avant, bien avant que Christopher son meilleur ami n'ouvre la bouche. Il n'avait d'ailleurs rien entendu de ce qu'avait dit le garçon. Il n'entendait rien, à part le silence glaçant de la montagne. Il n'était pas seulement arrivé quelque chose d'affreux à ses sœurs, il leur était arrivé le pire, et tous ce qu'il avait pu faire avait été de crier leur prénom dans le vent avant de frapper de toutes ses forces avec ses poings sur la porte.

D'un des trois enfants de la famille il était devenu enfant unique, il avait échangé son statut de frère contre celui de fils chéri. Josh se sentait coupable du sort de ses petites jumelles si seulement il n'avait pas bu autant il aurait pu partir avec Beth à la recherche de Hannah...Il en voulait à ses amis d'avoir osé faire une blague aussi cruelle sur la plus fragile des jumelles. Depuis cet accident leur lien semblait s'être détendu, il ne fréquentait plus que Chris, chacun des anciens amis menant sa vie à l'université.

La faculté, il aimait et détestait cet endroit, il faut dire que le fait divers concernant sa famille avait fait la une des journaux, et depuis les autres élèves le regardaient autrement. Parfois c'était de la pitié, ou de la compassion, certains étaient mal à l'aise et ne savaient pas quoi lui dire. D'autres l'évitaient de peur de prononcer des stupidités. Difficile d'échapper à ce genre de traitement quand vous veniez d'une riche famille et d'autant plus lorsque vos sœurs apparaissaient en gros titres partout pendant des mois. Josh avait appris à faire avec, il s'était habitué à la présence des journalistes qui le suivaient en quasi permanence pour l'interviewer.

Faire son deuil n'avait pas été évident, comment pouvait-on se remettre de la perte des membres de sa fratrie, elles étaient si jeunes, si pleines de vie...Elles avaient encore de nombreuses choses à faire, et depuis 365 jours ce droit leur avait été retiré. Il allait souvent dans la chambre de Hannah et fixaient pendant des heures les photos accrochées un peu partout dans la pièce. La plupart était des photos de famille, surtout d'eux trois à différents âges, et à divers endroits. Ses favorites étaient celles où ils souriaient, heureux jouant au baseball en famille sur la pelouse, l'image de l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Il lui arrivait souvent de se sentir vieux en les contemplant. Un seul jour pouvait-il changer toute une vie, il se le demandait...

Pourtant un matin, il avait trouvé le courage d'avancer, cela faisait presque un an depuis leur mort, il était temps qu'il se reprenne. Elles n'aimeraient pas le voir ainsi, elles le voudraient heureux et profitant de sa chance d'être vivant et en bonne santé. C'est ce qu'il allait essayer de faire pour elles.

Il décida que le meilleur moyen de leur rendre hommage était de réunir tout le monde au chalet familial, le même que celui de l'année précédente. Il espérait sincèrement que ses amis accepteraient son invitation, il en avait besoin, ils semblaient tous s'en être remis il considérait que lui aussi le méritait. Ils voulaient qu'on se rappelle de ses sœurs, mais il allait aussi se venger des coupables, il se l'était juré. Hannah et Beth ne seraient pas oubliés.

Il sourit, ce soir au chalet, certains allaient connaître la peur de leur vie. Personne n'humiliait les Washington et s'en sortait indemne, non personne...


End file.
